


Medic AU

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fanart, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe - Regina and Kathryn are paramedics. (Wallpaper/Manip made for the OUaT F/F Exchange)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medic AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corasparasol (LastVerse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastVerse/gifts).



[ ](http://i.imgur.com/bOCtpEB.jpg)

 [[2000x1125](http://i.imgur.com/l3Tcb5p.jpg)]

 

**Wallpaper Sizes**

  

 [[1024x768](http://i.imgur.com/aRKKcGx.jpg)]                          [[1024x768](http://i.imgur.com/0xILLdE.jpg)]

 

[](http://i.imgur.com/YHu0h6b.jpg)    

[[1280x720](http://i.imgur.com/YHu0h6b.jpg)]                          [[1280x720](http://i.imgur.com/6rDeO57.jpg)]                          [[1440x900](http://i.imgur.com/bOCtpEB.jpg)]

 

** IPhone Sizes **

  

[[640x960](http://i.imgur.com/abFuD1o.jpg)]       [[640x1136](http://i.imgur.com/kPdFk0R.jpg)]

**Author's Note:**

> I included a number of dimensions above, but if none of those work for you, just let me know and I'll customize it for you :)


End file.
